The invention relates to a rotary disk-cutter blade which is mounted on a rotatable support, preferably removably, and is provided with noise-reduction means. "Rotary disk-cutter blade" here also means a circular saw blade.
Because of their high circumferential speed, such cutter blades occasionally generate very loud noise as they engage the object to be cut. This noise is due to mechanical vibrations which are in the audible frequency range and are radiated as airborne sound.